


I did! I did see a putty tat!

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Cats, Denial, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pets, Prompt Fill, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt insists his pet is a cat despite what everyone else says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foggy spies

Foggy lifted his brow, Matt felt through the various toys in the pet aisle again. “Is this cute?” Matt asked as he ran his fingers along the little bunch of feathers. “Do you think this is too big?”

“Matt they all look the same except for their colors.”

“All his stuff is red. I need to keep it consistent.”

“He’s a cat, Matt. He doesn’t see colors like we do.” 

“Foggy…”

“Yes, it’s red and it’s cute. It’s all cute. They’re cat toys. This is the twentieth thing you bought the damn thing.”

“I thought you’d be happy I got a pet.”

“I am but I’m not happy being your eyes when buying pet toys the third time in the same week.” 

“Is this cat bed soft enough?” 

“You’re just ignoring me now aren’t you?” Matt grabbed his hand and ran his hand over the bed. “Yes, it’s soft.”

“Perfect.” Matt said. A case of cat food later, they finally left. Really Foggy was glad Matt got a kitten. 

It started with Matt’s furrowed brow as he listened to the audio of the Internet. ”You okay, buddy?” Foggy had asked. Matt paused the audio and glanced toward him. 

“What?”

“I said are you okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, I found a kitten yesterday, Foggy. His mom was dead. I took him with me. I gave him a bath and now I’m researching how to take care of him.” Really, Foggy had no issue with it and helped Matt stock up on kitten products. He didn’t take them up with him. 

Matt had the cat almost a month before Foggy met it. (The billboard kept him away more than he’d like to admit and Matt stopping by more at his place really made it a nonissue.) Thurgood --there were times that Foggy wondered about Matt’s obsession of Thurgood Marshall–needed to be fed. Foggy and Matt were working on different cases and Matt had to stay late to work on his own. Foggy, of course, offered to do it. Matt gave him specific instructions about how to feed him. 

This is how Foggy Nelson met Thurgood. He entered Matt’s apartment, switched the light on and was met with no light but the still ever present red kalidoscope from the billboard outside Matt’s home. He tried again. Nothing. Great. Of course Matt wouldn’t know or care that his light bulb was out. 

Foggy took out his cell phone, hit the flash light app and shined it into the living room. He was greeted by a pair of glowing eyes and sharp hisses. “Holy shit!” He dropped the phone. 

The light landed more clearly on the hissing being. A small grey face greeted him. It had a long snout, pointy ears, and two distinct black patches around its eyes. “Oh my god. A raccoon!” Where the fuck was Thurgood? Did Thurgood get eaten by the raccoon?! Foggy couldn’t leave without verifying. The little raccoon hissed but didn’t attack him. 

“Thurgood?” He called. The raccoon stopped hissing and chittered at him. That stopped Foggy. “Thurgood?” He asked it skeptically. The little raccoon seemed to think he wasn’t dangerous and made his way across the room. Foggy kept the flashlight on it. He didn’t want to punt a baby raccoon if it tried attacking him. 

The little raccoon went to a bowl. A bowl engraved with the name “Thurgood.” The little raccoon nudged it. “Oh my God. You’re Thurgood.” The raccoon nudged the bowl again. Unable to think of anything else to do, he fed it. Thurgood took the kibble and proceeded to wash it in the little fountain that Matt had gotten him. (Seriously Matt, a ‘cat’?)

He sat and waited for Matt to get home. He sat and sneezed (which is, coincidentally, how Foggy found out he was allergic to raccoons.)

“Thurgood! Daddy’s home!” He paused. “Foggy, why are you still here?” Matt asked as he bent down to pick up the little raccoon. The baby raccoon let itself be pet. 

“Matt. That’s a raccoon.” Matt’s face did the strangest thing. His expression quickly went from bewildered to denial and to stubborn. 

“Don’t be silly. Thurgood’s a cat.” 

“She has thumbs.”

“He has paws. Six toes. It’s really common.”

“It’s a she and that’s definitely a-a-a ACHOO –a raccoon.” Matt’s looked like he had a revelation. 

“You’re allergic! Foggy, shame on you. You’re not making me get rid of my cat that easily. If you’re allergic we can hang out at your place.”

“It’s a raccoon. R-A-C-C-Double O-N”. Matt glared.

“Oh and how did you find out he’s a she?”

“Google.” 

“You’re not joking about that. Huh, Thurgod’s a girl.” Matt shook his head. “Either way, I’m not giving him away. Now. I have court in the morning and need a good night’s rest so if you don’t mind?”

“Mark my words.” Foggy said as he wondered what had gotten over Matt. The little raccoon chittered and made non-cat noises as he exited. Matt melted into a puddle of wounded duck when it hit Foggy:

Matt was in denial. He probably picked up the thing after getting hit one too many and had bonded. Then when he realized what it was it was too late. Matt was firmly in denial. 

Foggy shook his head. It would take a while but he would get through to him. 

Until then Foggy was going to start researching animal rescues that could take in raccoons.


	2. Father Lanthom Lies

Father Lanthom couldn't make out the cat in the carrier, he caught a shine of reflective eyes but that was all. Matt's cat was shy then. As long as it didn't turn aggressive Lanthom had no issues blessing the cat this late in the day. 

"Hello, Matthew." He greeted. Matthew turned to him, a smile on his face. 

"Hello Father, I was afraid you wouldn't be here. I'm sorry for the lateness. I had some trouble getting Thurgood into her cage."

"Her?

"Yeah, Foggy was able to sex her."

"I thought you would have taken her to the veterinarian by now."

"I have been meaning too but I've been very busy lately with my job and second 'job'. She hasn't had any signs of sickness and her heart sounds great."

"As long as you do at some point." He replied, knowing the cat was Matt's first pet. Matt nodded and offered the carrier's occupant a treat. It was quickly snatched away. "Now let us begin," Matt nodded and opened the carrier. Grey fur, a bushy tail, then the cat turned to face him. Lanthom took a moment to shake his head. No, it did not change. The cat was not a cat. 

"Matthew, that is a raccoon." The raccoon stared at him with beady eyes and chittered. Matt looked annoyed. 

"I see Foggy has gotten to you, Father." He said conspiratorially. "He's allergic to Thurgood."

"Matt, I have no objections to your having a pet but that is a raccoon. You should know that to keep her healthy." Matt glared. 

"She's a cat." Something about his expression told Lanthom that he would not convince Matthew of the fact that his pet was not a cat. "Could we proceed with the blessing?" 

"Yes, we could." The little raccoon did not like the blessing and kept squirming throughout the small ceremony. It went quickly and the raccoon bit Matthew once when he didn't place her down. Matthew winced but didn't seemed particularly concerned, maybe because the bite was not bleeding. Thurgood hissed at Lanthom when he approached and barred her teeth, even as a baby the thing had sharp teeth 

"Thurgood!" Matt chastised. The little raccoon placed her hands over her eyes as Lanthom sprinkled the holy water on her. When it was done the raccoon when back into her cage. It made noises and Matthew gave her a treat. "Good, girl, Thurgood. See, it wasn't too bad."

"I am very much concerned with you keeping a raccoon. It is not due to your blindness but what if she were to fall ill? What if you were to be caught with her? I'm sure that it's illegal to keep them as pets."

"Cat."' That expression was back. Lanthom gave up. Lanthom did not offer Matthew coffee but watched the blind man leave with a contented bounce to his step. It would be such a shame when he would need to give the poor creature up. He had been in better spirits since he had taken in the orphaned animal.


	3. Claire's surprise

Claire frowned as she entered the apartment. It was bright; the lights in all the living room and kitchen were on. Which was odd for several reasons. "Matt!" She called. There was no reply. Matt had said he was a few minutes away from his apartment when he had called. She wondered if anything had held him up. A thump came from the direction of the bedroom. She immediately went on alert. Of course he could be too injured to-

She stopped. She didn't see anything in the bedroom. She frowned and headed to be open bathroom door. Had he crawled in there? Had something hurt his hearing? Claire opened the door. A lit bathroom greeted her. The only thing she saw unusual was a piece of furniture that hadn't been there before. Some sort of ottoman with an opening at the bottom- something darted out of the hole and between her legs. Claire felt a tail brush her legs. 

She let out an involuntary gasp. She turned and saw the thing slither under the bed. What was that? She didn't want to look under the bed. She went to the kitchen and looked in a small closet connected to it. She grabbed the broom in there and returned to the bedroom. She froze when she saw the thing move under the couch. 

Without hesitation she swung the broom under the sofa. A small yelp and the thing scurried out of the sofa. She frowned. What the duck? The raccoon tried to move past her. She swung the broom and the thing yelped again and it ran to the bedroom. 

Oh no way. She had a patient coming. She needed to be able to clean her hands. She needed to be able to get to the medical kit in the bathroom. She charged ahead and swung the broom at it until she could corral it in the broom closet. 

Once it realized it was trapped it hissed and tried to bite her. It scratched her. Fuck. She closed the door the thing thumped against the door before falling silent. She went into the bathroom and cleaning her wound. Shit, it had pierced the skin. She would probably need a series of rabies shots. 

The raccoon began to scratch at the closet door and chitter. 

Matt came in several minutes later. He looked confused at something but was stopped from investigating the damn raccoon when she insisted on stitching his knife wounds (three instead of one, so he had gotten distracted). 

“Claire, why did you lock Thurgood in the closet?”

"I found it in the bathroom. Managed to get it trapped in the closet. It scratched me and I think it might- Wait. Thurgood? You named it."

"How long has she been in there? I know you’re allergic to cats but-" He asked worried and headed to the closet. 

"You know that’s not a cat right?" Matt ignored her and opened the closet. The little raccoon exited and darted up into Matt’s arms. 

“Thurgood? Are you okay?” The little raccoon seem to be taking comfort in Matt. Matt looked reassured by this behavior. Then it bit him. “Damn!” He let the raccoon go. It ran into the bedroom.   
Matt’s hand was bleeding. “That’s a first.”

"Matt, you’re bleeding.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” He snickered at his joke. “It’s fine, just hand me some alcohol.”

“Matt, raccoons can carry rabies-“

“Thurgood doesn’t have rabies and she’s vaccinated. Foggy took her to the vet a few weeks ago. She only bit me because you locked her in the closet!” He groused and worked on his hand. She helped him, he might not be helpless but it was still in Claire’s nature to help the injured. 

“I didn’t know you had a *raccoon*. What did you expect?”

“Don’t call her that. And I told you I had a pet.” 

“Matt-“

“I know what Thurgood is!” He snapped and Claire let it dropped. He paused. “How did you get her into the closet?”

“No wonder she bit me.” He sighed. “Thank you for your help, Claire but I think it’s best you need to leave. I appreciate your help but I’m sure you can understand why I don’t want you here anymore today.” Claire shook her head. She would need to see how she could gauge if Matt had hit his head one too many but decided he was right. He was in a bad mood and admitting to she had ‘mistreated’ his ‘cat’ hadn’t done it any better. 

Claire exited and waited until she was back home to call Matt’s best friend. 

“Nelson.” He groggily answered. 

“Nelson, it’s Claire.” He groaned.

“Is Matt hurt again?”

“Yes but it’s not that. Do we need to talk about Thurgood?” He made a frustrated noise.

“I know about Thurgood.”

“She scratched me.”

“Yeah, she’ll do that. She’s vaccinated though, which let me tell you, it wasn’t easy to do. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find a vet that would look at a raccoon?” Claire sighed and decided to settle in for a long talk.


	4. Stick drops by

Stick gave a disgusted sigh when his foot encountered another pet toy. The mild scent of litter and cat kibble let him know that Matt had a cat. Either that or he was cat sitting but there were just too many toys and beds for him to think the latter.

What had he told the boy about attachments and soft things? Where was the cat? He wondered. He could perhaps get rid of it (he wouldn't kill it as that would make things harder when he needed something from this former protege). He didn't hear anything. There was a small hear beat above him but nothing that sounded like a cat.

Stick snorted and went to get a beer from the fridge. (Still shit.). He sat down and on another damn toy. He threw it.

He needed to be firmer with the boy. So help him it was going to get Matt killed He finished the beer and used the lavatory. The litter box was hiding under a piece of furniture. He went to the fridge for another beer.

He found a can and threw it behind him. Damn cat food. Ah there, a can of beer (he was certain as soda was too sweet and syrup tasting for either of their tastes). He closed the fridge and thought of the ass whupping he was going- a can rattled.

Stick paused. What? That was the only clue he had before he registered that the small heart beat from above was in the apartment and attacking his leg. And biting.

He dropped the can, it exploded and the room began to smell like alcohol. Stick swung at the raccoon. It dodged him and nipped at one of his ankles. Damn it! That was his Achilles' tendon. His leg buckled. He tried to steady himself on his other leg but couldn't find purchase. Fuck, the beer!

He fell, swinging blindly at the chittering mass of fur. It attacked his head. Tiny teeth and claws digging into his scalp one minute then letting go and attacking another part of him. He managed to find purchase and stand. The raccoon did not attack him but headed up the stairs back up the room, the little fat bastard managed to get up there quicker than he would have thought.

Stick followed determined to keep the door closed (What was Matthew thinking if only on the fact that this was New York City and Hells Kitchen? Stick did not want to kill some robbers when he needed Matt's assistance.) He paused. It was closed. The thing had gotten in through. He bent down, a little flap greeted him.

Right, Matt had a damn catflap- The raccoon lunged at him through the opening.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he fell backwards. The raccoon scurried back up to the roof and chittered. Stick left. He would bother Matt later.

Stick decided to save his ego and search for Matt that evening. He found Matt during his schtick as an asshole in the night. He was standing on a roof top, listening to the calls of the city, or whatever comic book phrasing he used.

"Stick." Matt growled.

"Matt. Get rid of that cat door. I got attacked by a rac-" Matt punched him. Well tried, more like it

"You scared Thurgood! And dropped a beer!I was wondering who was there. Then the damn beer."

"I was attacked by -"

"Thurgood, I know. She smells like you and your blood is there."

"Wait. What. That thing is yours?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you have cat toys?"

"Thurgood is my cat?"

"What?" Stick gave up.

This day was just too damn weird.

And that was saying something.


	5. Marci's Victories

Marci smiled as she and Foggy exited the restaurant. It had been a good night. She had won a hard case, they had had dinner at a nice restaurant and now were heading to her place for a very pleasant evening. 

“Foggy, let’s take a taxi.” Marci pleaded as she pouted. It wasn’t really her style to play coy but it was fun to do it from time to time. Foggy laughed, knowing she was hamming it up. 

“I don’t know, Marce. I mean, I am a poor sucker-“ 

“Mrrowwww.” Foggy paused. The noise had come from his pocket. Marci suddenly felt more sober and decidedly confused. “Mrroowww.” Foggy took out his phone. Sure enough. “Mrroowwww.” repeated at a louder volume. Marci gave him an odd look as she saw Murdock’s face appear, he had a stupid grin on his face. “Mrroowwww.” Foggy answered. 

“Matt, how did you change the ring tone on my phone? You’re *blind*. I didn’t turn on the accessibility settings.” A reply. “I’m so firing Karen.” he winced as Murdock yelled, Marci could hear the tinny yell. “You know I actually wouldn’t fire Karen. What do you want? I’m busy- You need me to feed Thurgood? Matt, this isn’t a good time.” A brisk discussion and Foggy winced again. “Uh, let me see what I can do.”

Marci, by now, was irritated because seriously? Their mood was ruined because Murdock needed someone to feed his cat? (God had Marci heard enough about that cat from Foggy, more in annoyance than in affection. Poor Foggy Bear was allergic it turns out.)

“Right, Marci. Can I get a rain check?” She crossed her arms. 

“Foggy Bear, tonight was supposed to be our night. I don’t want it ruined because you have to feed your codependent law partner’s pet.”

“We are not codependent.”

“I was honestly surprised you two moved apart after graduation. I lost a betting pool because of that.”

“What?” His face did a series of expression from bemused, to outraged, to just plain frustrated. 

“We are not codependent. And when did you bet on us?”

“Foggy, the cat?”

“Let’s just stop by, let me feed her and we can go back to our date?”

“I’m coming up. It’s chilly. I’m not waiting in the cold while you feed a cat.”

“Feed and change their litter box.” Foggy said then his face did another funny thing. “Look, Thurgood is not exactly people friendly. Could I meet you at your place? I won’t take long.”

Marci gave him her ‘bitch, I will win and consume your soul.’ look, then one that tended to win her cases. “No, we’re going but you better be quick.” she replied. Foggy agreed. Their taxi ride over was silent and Foggy fidgeted. She killed any conversation he tried to start. Finally they were there and they went up the stairs.

Foggy entered, she heard movement and Foggy calling the cat, faintly through the ajar door. Matt’s neighbor’s door opened. An older women glared at her and closed the door. Right, forget that. Marci entered the apartment. 

Foggy turned, looking alarmed. “Marci!” She paused. From his tone you would have thought she had caught him with another woman (not that they were exclusive but on the same night? It wouldn’t have ended well). 

No, instead she saw a raccoon. A fully grown raccoon if she had to guess its age. Foggy sneezed. “Foggy, what the hell is that?”

“This is Thurgood.” the raccoon chattered, stared at her and hissed at her. 

Marci glared. Oh hell, no. She wasn’t taking shit from what had to be the universe’s attempt at fucking with her. Because seriously, first she works for an evil law firm, the literal epitome of a corrupt and heartless corporate stereotype and now she was literally facing something on par with an urban legend. Seriously, was Murdock going to get a dog that turned out to be a giant rat instead of a Chihuahua or other runty dog? 

“Thurgood!” The raccoon’s fur began to stand. Okay, she might not know anything about raccoons but it was a mammal. She knew very well enough what fur standing on a dog or cat meant. It was trying to intimidate her into leaving. It started giving a little bark when she didn’t back down. 

Marci stood her ground and she pulled herself up to her full height. “Thurgood, I have helped bring down crime bosses. I’m not afraid of you.” Foggy sneezed as he tried to coax the thing away. It began to jump and down. (She? Foggy mentioned ‘her’ a few times in the past.) Marci took a step forward (which, looking back at it once she was fully sober, was probably a very stupid idea to do to a scared animal). 

Thurgood gave a chitter and covered her eyes. Then she ran into Murdock’s bedroom. Marci looked in there. She caught sight of glowing eyes under the bed. Good. She turned to Foggy. 

“Do what you have to do. We are leaving and you are going to make this evening up to me.” Foggy sneezed again and nodded. He sniffed. She wrinkled her nose and watched as he left kibble, checked a little fountain, and cleaned out the litter box quickly. In that time she also watched the apartment. 

Matt had to know he didn’t have a cat but evidence suggested other wise. She counted two cat trees, at least six cat beds, and a scourge of toys. How the blind man maneuvered through this is a mystery but she didn’t care. She just wanted to leave. 

Thurgood came out just as Foggy was washing his hands after throwing a tiny doggy bag into the main garbage can. Thurgood looked at her, made a noise and then went to her food bowl. Marci preened. The raccoon washed its food in the little fountain and seemed to keep an eye on her. 

Murdock called her the following day to chastise her for scaring his ‘cat’. Marci didn’t bother correcting him. Foggy had explained that his partner was so up the river that arguing with him was useless. 

She just cut him down for interrupting her date. Whatever Murdock had done last night must have tired him out because he wasn’t any fun at all to argue against. Summa Cum Laude? She doubted it if she hadn’t known him otherwise. 

Instead she made a list on her mental tally: 

Nelson and Murdock -2. 

1) Fisk and 2)fur pile.

(She may still have been a bit drunk when he had called.)


	6. Coda

Foggy didn’t bother knocking as he entered the apartment. He raised a brow at the little pile of toys in the entrance, seemingly in a careful array. He had to google if raccoons created little hoards of things, While adorable, it was …his best friend had a raccoon as a pet. ‘nough said.

He shook his head and walked into the living room. He paused. Sitting on the couch was Matt, headphones blaring something from his phone, and Thurgood, her chubby body looking right at home next to Matt. Matt’s head bounced along to a beat. His gaze was off into the distance. 

In front the two on the coffee table were two small bowls of grapes. Thurgood had a pile on her stomach. Matt popped a grape into his mouth every few beats with one hand. His other hand grazed along the Braille page in front of him.

Thurgood chittered a greeting to him then she began working on a grape. Matt paused and cocked his head. 

“What is it girl?” Matt took off his headphones and immediately centered on Foggy. Which was never going to be not creepy. “Foggy.”

“Matt. Are we still playing that Thurgood is a cat?” He asked. Matt gave him that ‘I will fuck you up if you touch my pet’ face. 

“Thurgood is a cat, Foggy.”

He pointed a finger at the fat raccoon who was gazing at Foggy with beady eyes and working on another grape. “Thurgood is eating a grape. Several of them. Cats can’t eat grapes.” 

Matt scoffed. “Clearly that’s not true of all cats. Thurgood loves grapes. Hasn’t had an issue since she got diarrhea as a baby.”

“Ew. I remember that. God. It was everywhere.” He made a face. Matt copied it (though obviously unknowingly). 

Thurgood made a noise and Foggy saw she had finished her little pile of grapes. Matt did a stupid face (indulgent if he really had to label it). Then promptly gave Thurgood another pile. Thurgood made a pleased sound and began to eat them again. 

“You know you’re not supposed to overfeed her.”

“They’re *grapes*, Foggy. They’re not going to get her fat.”

“She’s ALREADY fat. The vet said she had to lose at least two pounds.”

“The vet is full of it.” 

“You weren’t there.” Foggy pointed out because Matt had a thing about hospitals (animal or otherwise).

“How can you tell me she is fat, Fogs?” Matt demanded and proceeded to pick up Thurgood who made a noise at the lost of her grapes as they fell to the floor. She squirmed to get away. He hugged her. “She’s not fat.” Said rolls of rat jiggled as Matt stood up and harassed his raccoon with love. 

After she bit him for the fifth time (never breaking skin), Matt put her down. “See, she’s perfect.” His forearm was going to be bruised tomorrow. Foggy thought as THurgood gathered her grapes and ran to her fountain. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Dinner? We’re going to review the case?”

“It’s that late already?” Matt mused and shook his head. “Okay, let me get ready.” Foggy sat down and began to eat a few of the grapes from Matt’s bowl. Thurgood waddled back and hissed at him. Foggy wondered what he was doing. He offered her a grape. The hissing intensified. 

He moved to where Matt was sitting. Thurgood hopped on the couch and sat him his spot, or more to say her spot. Then she stole a grape from him. She made a little noise and nudged his leg. Did she want more? He offered her more. She ignored them. Tentatively he pet her. She made a content noise. 

Aw. 

Also ew. 

She was greasy. She needed a bath. 

Matt came out a moment later dressed to head out for dinner and a long night at the office. He cocked his head. “She’s happy.”

“I know.” Which was making it worse when they had to give her away. Matt gave Thurgood a pet goodbye and they headed out. 

There were less toys than before. Foggy thought as Thurgood settled on the couch. In fact there was less ‘cat’ things in general. Maybe Matt was starting to get ready to let go, even if he didn’t want too.


	7. Karen cuts through the lies

"Matt, I really don't know if you want me in your place, right now. What if I scare Thurgood? Cats hate water." The wet Karen said as they neared the door. The occupant snorted and shook his head. 

"Thurgood likes water. Not all cats hate that."

"Just not like all blind guys go to law school and parkour everywhere."

"I do not parkour everywhere." Matt griped but opened the door. The apartment was dark and quiet. Karen spotted the cat beds and water fountain as she entered. The apartment smelled a bit humid. Matt disappeared into his bedroom and came out with a towel. Karen turned as he approached and gaped at the fat lump following him. 

"Uh Matt."

"Got you a towel." He said with a smile that reached his sightless eyes. She smiled, not sure what Matt could sense and looked down. He must have realized it because his smile got bigger. He picked up the raccoon, which gave a sound of surprise but didn't do much else. They turned to her. "This is Thurgood."

"Matt...I thought you said Thurgood was a cat." The look quickly turned sour.

"She is a cat. Has Foggy gotten you to play along too?"

"Matt...I have no idea what you're talking about but that is a raccoon." Thurgood chittered at her, beady eyes gazing into her very depth. Matt frowned. 

"You're not lying."

"No. That is a raccoon. A very domesticated raccoon from the looks of it." Matt put Thurgood down. The raccoon made her way to a embossed bowl and nudged it. Matt's face went dopey and yeah, that was Thurgood all right. 

"I love her." He said with a simplicity that rung true. It didn't matter if she turned out to be a demon of hell. Matt Murdock loved his pet. Karen thought as she dried off and Matt fed his pet. 

"Yes but...do you really think she's happy in here and not out there in the city?"

"She sounds happy. Her heart is steady and she sleeps next to me a lot." Matt said a hint of stubbornness in his voice. "I also found her mom dead. You can't tell me she isn't safer here than out there."

"She can have raccoon friends out there." She paused as the little raccoon made happy sounds as she grabbed kibble and ran to her fountain, well more like waddled. "Okay not in the city but maybe a ranch? There has to be places for animals like Thurgood, wild but not." 

"I don't know." Matt said but the fact that his 'cat' was missing out on things seemed to making happy. 

"We'll look. If we can't find a place then she'll stay. What do you say?"

"Looking doesn't hurt and I can see if someone is lying. Thurgood...I want her to have the best." 

"Yes." 

"I don't want her to go."

"I'm not saying she has to go, but she is a raccoon, Matt. She might be happier elsewhere. Just think about it?"

"Okay." 

Karen smiled and wondered just how odd Matt's life was.


	8. Epilogue

"You know this is not what I thought I'd ever get a license for." Foggy griped as he entered Matt's apartment. Matt looked up, or more accurately, turned to him from his counter. A cup of coffee was next to him. 

"What?"

"I said I didn't think I'd ever learn to drive for this." He jingled the keys. "So my blind best friend could visit the sanctuary his raccoon is staying at." 

"I'm her father, Foggy. I can't not visit." Matt said scandalized and picked up a bag containing a stuffed bear and tiny cat toys. There was probably snacks in there too. And a donation to keep the sanctuary open from people who were suffering some sort of blunt force trauma. 

Foggy sighed and frowned at the sight of a bowl. The words "Thurgood II" were engraved on there. Matt grinned. 

"I got a dog. He's a puppy and I was going to tell you when you came." He said excitedly. "Duo!" he called. A little lump ran to him from his bedroom. It had a tail, four legs, a snout and definitely belonged to the canid family.

But it was not not a dog. 

"Matt-" Matt looked up, that stupid look back on his face. "We should probably get going. You can't spend all day gone with a new baby." Matt nodded and kissed his 'dog' goodbye. 

He wasn't going to say anything. 

Nope. 

Not this time.

Just thank goodness the sanctuary took in coyotes too.


End file.
